The Wedding
by The-Quiet-One.1696
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones are finally tying the knot. But Emma has a few reservations about the whole thing.


Emma looked down at the white gown and then glanced back up at the tiara like headband, her hair was piled delicately on her head and she looked...different. There really was no other way to describe it, she could see Mary Margaret's reflection in the mirror in front of her, she held the new baby in her arms and she was happy. But she wasn't looking at this new little one, Snow's gaze lingered on her grown daughter, the one she'd been deprived of raising. The child that she didn't get to teach to walk, talk, run or dance. But now, Snow was here for another special day...her wedding.

"Are you okay?" Snow's voice was quiet and inquiring.

Emma looked over her shoulder at her mother, she let her hands fall to her sides. She almost felt ridiculous in the princess style dress...almost. However, this little part of her, this little corner of her heart that still thought about her days in the foster system that dreamed about finding her family...her happy ending felt special...beautiful. "I don't know," Emma's voice was little more than a whisper.

"Are you nervous?" Emma had to repress a smile, she doubted she and Mary Margaret were on the same page about what to be nervous about.

"No...I don't know what I feel. Am I making the right decision? Is this right for Henry?" Emma turned around then, her dress swirling around her. Mary Margaret looked at her intently, her finger instinctively going up to hold the babies small hand.

"Emma, now that Henry remembers everything and Zelena is gone...I think you need to think about what's best for you. You said that you couldn't trust Hook...but we know now why Hook came to find you...Neal sent him. Neal wanted you to be happy, even if he wasn't part of that happiness. You said yes when Hook asked you, you saved him Emma. Your kiss, true love...but even despite all this, Emma, I think you're scared." Snow bounced the baby and then looked back up at Emma.

Emma turned away and pulled on a strand of hair that was curled and falling on her cheek. "I don't think I'm scared, maybe I am. I just don't know." She let go of her hair and rubbed her arms trying to dispel the chill that had settled over her.

"Well you picked a bad day to have second thoughts considering the fact that everyone is out there right now...you know waiting on you." Snow gave her a small smile and squeezed her arm. "Emma, I don't want you to regret this. But I also don't want you to scare yourself out of it. I'll leave you alone and let you decide. David and I will love you no matter what...and so will Henry." Then she turned and left the room.

"Emma?" Now it was Regina's face that Emma could see in the mirror, she crept in wearing a suit of dark blue and smiling; her life was about as perfect as it could get for her. "Look I wouldn't normally do this, but...I'll just come out and say it. This is the right choice, Emma. And before you ask how I know and why I'm so sure I'll tell you. Every time I have seen true love, it's had to be fought for. They didn't find their true love easily, they didn't get to be together easily. They fought for it and they kept fighting for it even when it got hard. You and Hook, you've made it over every hurdle and every problem you've ever faced you've solved, together. If that's not a sign of true love I don't know what is. Sure you'll fight and you won't always agree, you'll feel like you're completely wrong for each other; I'm in a relationship with Robin Hood for God's sake. But Emma...if you back out of this, if you runaway I can assure you, from personal experience; that you will regret it for the rest of your life." Then Regina was gone and Emma was once again by herself.

Taking a deep breath, Emma looked in the mirror and she thought about everything she'd gone through, everything she'd survived to make it to where she was now. And in that moment, she made her choice.

* * *

Hook stood up at the altar, switching his weight from one leg to the other. The nervousness that was boiling up inside him was ridiculous...he was a man of the sea. He'd been in more battles and experienced more injuries than he could count on both han-well, you know-. But for some reason, standing up in front of all the people that he knew waiting for the woman that he had fallen so completely in love with; he felt as apprehensive as he did the first day on the ocean.

But then he saw her, Emma Swan, his Emma Swan. Clinging to David's arm and staring at him. As Hook stared into her sea green eyes as she slowly, methodically strode down the aisle towards him, the fear evaporated. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her, she hadn't changed her mind. That in itself was a miracle of epic proportions.

David stopped a few feet in front of him and leaned close to Emma whispering in her ear, he watched as Emma's face crumpled; happy tears. Then David wrapped his arms around his daughter, a hand going up to cradle the back of her head as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. She went the rest of the way alone and then he was there.

"Nice to see you didn't forget, Swan." He whispered, leaning in close to her. He allowed himself to take her in. She was breathtaking, the smile that his comment brought to her face only made her more so.

"Don't push your luck," she muttered trying to keep from grinning. Which was very difficult given the fact that she was standing beside a very gorgeous pirate and he was about to be hers and vice versa. He smiled, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners before he snuck her a wink and turned to face the Blue Fairy who stood behind the altar.

* * *

"You may kiss the bride,"

Emma eyed Hook, "You're not cursed are you?" She asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. Laughter broke out among the guests.

Hook chuckled, "I can most definitely assure that I am not and intend to stay that way."

"Good," Emma smirked before she grabbed the lapels of Hook's jacket -like she had done over a year and a half ago in Neverland- pulling him to her she kissed him hard. His hook rested on her waist and his hand tangled in her hair. It wasn't fast and heated like their kiss in Neverland had been, it was leisurely and loving. They had time to be passionate and time to be gentle...they had, in that moment. All the time in the world.

Hook pulled away from Emma, a smile on his face as everyone clapped. Then he swept Emma up in his arms, his face growing somber. Despite everything they had gone through together, all the pain that they had experienced they had made it. True love had once again prevailed. And he, Hook, a villain had gotten his happy ending.


End file.
